Hopeless
by louistomlinson
Summary: Louis had a girl, a beautiful one. He thought he was in love.. She had almost everything he needed, but the in-love part? Then there was Liam, who gave him absolutely everything he needed. He saved Louis. Warning: Self-harm. Louis/Liam. Louis/OC. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Direction. Sadly.**

Louis was so happy. He finally found the one. The one who made his day better. The one who finally made him put a real smile on his face, no matter what happens. Made him forget about "him". But what kind of love was it? Was it friendship happiness love, or was it a love-love? Its been about 7 months they've been together. He thought she would help him through his ugly habit.. He thought finding "The One" will stop it. He guess he was wrong. All he knows, is that tonight will be a good night, but he needs to get some stress of his shoulders first.

"Look at me. How can anyone ever love someone like me? Roseanna has to be out of her mind." Louis scowled at his reflection in the mirror. This habit has been going on for 6 years. Ever since he was 14, he thought of life in a negative way. He used a simple, but effective blade to clear his mind. It worked, a lot. But right now. How can he be fooling Roseanna? He thought, maybe finding a girl will change his emotions around. Change the feeling of loving a guy, into loving a girl. But there's this one guy, who just makes him weak at his knees, ruins all sanity left in him. Liam Payne. Liam was just the definition of perfect. The way his big brown eyes glows even when the weather is stormy and gloomy. The way he can make you laugh, when your having a shitty day. His soothing and comforting voice, telling you its going to be okay. That man, can do wonders to someone and they can't even know it.

Louis looked at him self, lifted up his shirt, and saw all the scars and marks and cuts. He lifted up his blade, and slit it agains his stomach. He felt relief. He loved the feeling of the cold blood dripping down his pale, goose-bump skin. He did it again & again, till he thought it was enough, and reached over to grab a tissue, to dab away the blood. Then all of a sudden, someone walked in.

"Hey Louis, Roseanna's here- Oh my god-" Louis stopped dead in his tracks. He was caught red-handed. Literally. By Liam.. The cause of most of it. "Oh, hi Liam.." Louis was scared. Scared that someone found out, after hiding it for 6 years. "What are you doing- no Louis, you can be doing this no, w-why why would you do this?" Liam stood there in the door way with tears at the brink of his eyes. He can't watch his best friend hurting him self, taking away his life like this. He's so much to be happy about. He does not deserve this, at all. Liam ran up to Louis, took the blade from his hand, through an hugged him. It's what Louis needed. "L-Liam, I'm so s-sorry." Liam squeezed him even harder. "Don't be, I'm here for you. You know that, I just don't understand..." Liam voice started breaking, choking on his own sobs

Liam pulled away, and stared at Louis, and grabbed his chin and made him look at him right in the eyes. "How long?" Liam could barely speak, but he knew he had too. "6 ye-ears.." "Why?" Louis looked at Liam, and stayed silent. He couldn't say. He wouldn't say.

Liam was absolutely in love with Louis, ever since they met when they were only 6 years old back in kindergarten. He always thought its cause they were friends; but he noticed it was much more than that. But to see your friend for 14 years, the guy your hopelessly Inlove with, throw his live away in an instant.. He cant bare with it. He can't stand seeing someone he loves so much do this to him self. He definatly didnt deserve it. He needs help. And he was going to give him that.

Liam's eyes met with Louis', he felt this tingly and warm feeling inside his heart, like it was meant to be. He looked into his eyes, and did what he thought was right. He closed the gap between them, and kissed him. The lips met, feeling the sparks shooting through them intensity. Louis eventually kissed back, biting Liam's lip for access. This is what Louis has been dying for, for 6 years. Then all of a sudden, there was a interruption.

"What's going on in there? Is everything okay?" Roseanna said as she walked into the bathroom. She saw what was going on and just stood there in shock. But smiling at the same time.. "What the..." Louis let go of Liam and his eyes grew wide, "I can explain, Roseanna. I'm so sorry," Roseanna just stood there and laughed. "Save it, Lou. I knew it, haha... I can't believe it, i was right. Ha, Sara owes me 20 bucks." Roseanna looked... Accomplished one can say? "Wait.. What?" Louis was just absolutely confused. "Lou, boo bear. It was kind of obvious you liked Liam. The way you light up when you say his name, the way you blush when someone mentions him, the way your eyes look so in love when he walks on the room, Lou, Hun, I new it all along. I'm a bit hurt, but I had it coming." Louis stood there red as a strawberry. He didnt know he made it THAT obvious. "plus, Harry's cute. I got him as a back up."

Liam just coughed, and did a half laugh thing. "Well, this is interesting..." Liam just stared at his feet, kind of embarrassed not knowing Louis liked him back.

"It's okay, liam. I don't hate you." Roseanna leaned in and gave Liam a hug, followed by a hug for Louis. "I hope we can be friends.. I'm so sorry," Louis said to Roseanna. "It's okay, trust me." she kissed his cheek, grabbed her things, then walked out. "I'll see you soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 MONTHS LATER<strong>

Louis been two months sober without hurting himself. Everyone in the band knows, they all have pitched in and helped. Liam is the one who helped the most. Made Louis forget the bad, and highlight to good. The doctor said it will take about 9 1/2 months for the scars to go away, and he's happy for that. Liam takes him to therapy every Tuesday, to talk about what has made him go down this deep dark path. But finally, his life is clearing up. Liam and Louis have been together for 2 months, Roseanna has gotten with Harry, everyone's happy. Louis never possibly thought it'll be this easy.

"Guys, are you sure you're ready for this?" It was the day Liam and Louis decided to come out to the fans, and media. "Im sure- we're sure about this." "You really thought it through, right? It may cause a lot of sale drops and negativity towards the band, and a fan loss possibly, it's guaranteed." Louis and Liam looked at each other, then back to the management. "We only want people who love us for who we are, not who they think we are." Louis looked at Liam, and just stood there in compete awe. He doesn't know how he got so lucky. "I love you Liam." Louis kissed Liam for a quick second, and stood up from the seats. "It's time," Liam and Louis, walked out on stage hand-in-hand, hoping for the best. "We can do this."

And thats where it all begins.

**A/N: AND DONE! :) This is my second one-shot. written for my friend Roseanna! Hope you all like it :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, i didnt get to proof read and i wrote this on my phone! :)**

**Please review? 333 **


End file.
